Various methods for forming patterns on paved surfaces are known in the related art. The Applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,409 describing a method of forming multiple inlaid patterns to complete a final predetermined rotational pattern onto or into a pavement surface. This pattern is provided by a method including the steps of providing a first template created of multiple blocks with portions of rotational isometric patterns having a predetermined pattern; impressing the first template into the pavement surface when the pavement surface is in a pliable state forming an impression followed by removing the first template from the pavement surface and exposing the impression; providing a grid having a predetermined pattern matching the pattern of the first template; inserting the grid into the impression; and fixing the grid in position within the impression to form the inlaid pattern thereby creating multiple blocks with grout sections separating these patterns or portions of these patterns. Applicant is also the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,402, which describes a method of forming a pattern in an asphalt surface using a removable template. This template is compressed into a pliable asphalt surface to imprint a predetermined pattern simulating, for example, the appearance of bricks, cobblestones, interlocking paving stones or the like. The template is then lifted clear of the asphalt surface and the asphalt is allowed to harden. A thin layer of a cementitious coating may be applied to the imprinted asphalt to enhance the brick and mortar or other desired effect. This pattern includes the use of grout or grout-like sections that separate the interlocking bricks, cobblestones, and interlocking paving stones. In the above-described method the template does not remain inlaid within the asphalt surface. The visual effect is created by the combination of the imprinted pattern and the decorative coating. One important and distinctive drawback to this method and the finished product is that the decorative coating may wear off over time, particularly in high traffic areas.
It also known that it is possible to install traffic markings on asphalt surfaces. However, such markings typically extend and project above the asphalt surface and are relatively bulky. In regions receiving frequent snowfalls during the winter months, traffic markings may often be removed or damaged during snowplow usage. In fact, these patented inventions teach away from the present disclosure in that the use of grout regions for a “paver” patterned preform thermoplastic products are in opposition with the features of that of the present disclosure.
A useful description of a paver pattern is as follows; a number of paving-stones, tiles, bricks, or brick-like pieces of concrete commonly used as exterior flooring. In a factory, concrete pavers are made by pouring a mixture of concrete and optionally some type of coloring agent into a mold of some shape and allowing it to set. They are applied by pouring a standard concrete foundation, spreading sand on top, and then laying the pavers in the desired pattern. Ancient pavers were simply stones or bricks manually inserted into the ground and formed many of the roadways found in ancient Greece and Rome. Many paver type roadways are still found in Europe as well as older North American cities in the United States including Boston and New York. No actual adhesive or retaining method is used other than the weight of the paver itself with the exception of edging. Pavers can be used to make roads, driveways, patios, walkways and other outdoor platforms. Another method for producing similar types of paver traffic markings involves grinding grooves in pavement surfaces and then pouring into these grooves a hot molten material which is allowed to set in place causing an intentional displacement between the grooves and the paver stones, tines, bricks, etc. However, this is a very time consuming procedure, and is not well suited for forming complicated patterns, or covering large surface areas. The need therefore exists and remains for improved materials and methods to provide groutless patterns on paved surfaces which simulate pavers but are less labor intensive, less costly, quicker to install, and also provide a safer and smoother surface than the heretofore conventional alternatives.